Insignificant Voldie
by AnxietyDisorder
Summary: Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda go to Hogwarts undercover as 5th year transfer students in order to find innocence and also break the bonds between the Earl and Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione learn that there is more evil to this world than a certain man named Tom, and soon regret snooping their noses too far into the exorcists' war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This story is just something to help me improve my writing skills. I'm very excited to start getting to the interesting parts! Oh and by the way, the story plot does not follow any guidelines of the 5th Harry Potter book.

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters. Don't sue me!**

* * *

Allen glared at Link who was standing behind him, as usual. After all, when was Link _never _around him? He was becoming so sick of this 24/7 surveillance. It was driving Allen crazy. Never did he get a chance to be alone for the past 4 months. He was nearly up to the point where he started to wish the fourteenth would take over just a bit so that he had an excuse to kill Leverrier and his guard dog.

Sighing, Allen opened the doors to the supervisor's office. He was a bit taken back to see Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Leverrier all in the office, facing supervisor Komui. There was also an old man he did not recognize; He had wise, twinkling blue eyes beneath the half-moon glasses he wore, and a very long beard. Something about this man's aura seemed a bit like the exorcists'.

Allen wandered if this meeting was to discuss how the fourteenth's awakening had become worse over the past month, and that they needed to tie him up in a dungeon or something.

Komui said to the bearded old man, "Professor Dumbledore, this is Allen Walker, the last exorcist that will be accompanying you at Hogwarts." Komui turned towards Allen, "Allen, this is professor Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you Allen." Professor Dumbledore held out his hand. Allen shook it and nodded in reply.

"Since everyone is here now, I will start explaining the year-long mission you four exorcists will be tending to." Allen's eyes widened at the word 'year-long'. "Professor Dumbledore is headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Komui began.

"There's no such thing as magic." Kanda said, narrowing his eyes.

"Then how will you explain the power of innocence, Kanda." Lavi said, being in a serious-bookman mode for the first time in weeks. Kanda didn't - or rather - couldn't reply.

"As I was saying, Professor Dumbledore has witnessed several akuma attacks around the wizarding world over the past few weeks, and all of them resulted in severe casualties. We believe that the Millennium Earl and Lord Voldemort – The man responsible for the threats in the wizarding world – Have joined forces-"

"Volde- what?" Kanda whispered to Allen. Allen just shrugged.

"-We are also aware of the fact that there are possibly a great number of innocence at Hogwarts. You four will disguise 5th year transfer students, and take classes with the other students for information gathering purposes. You guys will be responsible for gathering all the innocence as well as protecting the students and breaking the tie between Lord Voldemort and the Millenium Earl."

Everyone nodded in silence. Kanda could not believe he would have to spend a whole year with 3 blabbermouths shouting in his ear everyday. But he and everyone else understood very well that this mission could possibly change the tide of the Holy War.

"Now regarding Allen's problem, and how things have gotten more… severe over the past month, will Link be following Allen on this mission, Leverrier?" Komui asked.

Allen noticed how Komui was choosing his words wisely in front of Professor Dumbledore who was now busying himself with lemon drops.

"No, I'm afraid Link and I have some other business to attend to. However as requested of the Pope, Link will stop by and check on Allen once a week or so, using the Ark."

Allen barely kept his poker face on when he heard this news. His insides were squealing in delight. Just what he wanted, a break from Link! This mission seemed to be somewhat a holy gift from God. He mouthed a little 'thank you'.

Komui nodded and added, "We also found out from Hevlaska earlier, that luckily enough, innocence accommodators can transform the innocence's power into ordinary magic through wands. You guys will be starting your mission in a week, first going to get supplies, then going to Hogwarts. Get enough rest and we'll meet back here at 1 PM sharp, in a week from now."

The four exorcists nodded and walked out of the office. Allen noticed that Link stayed back with Leverrier in the room.

"This one's a tough mission. But, I can't stop feeling glad for Allen now that Link won't be breathing down his neck any more." Lenalee smiled.

"Allen looked so happy back there, mouth end twitching and all." Lavi laughed.

"Did it show a lot?" Allen sighed.

"Yes." Kanda snorted. "Can't even keep a poker-face, damn beansprout. They'll suspect you even more now."

But to Kanda's surprise, Allen just laughed in reply, because he was by far having the best day ever.

'No more Link to bother me and comment on my eating habits,' Allen thought with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

A week later, all the exorcists were gathered around the office in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"We will travel using a Portkey." Professor Dumbledore said as he pulled a worn out sock from his pocket. "Grab onto it, and it will transfer you to Diagon Alley, where you will be buying your supplies."

The exorcists stared at Professor Dumbledore like he was mad. They exchanged glances but held the sock anyways. Soon the world started spinning and they were flying over mountains and lakes. Then they started falling at great speed. The alarmed exorcists got into positions and landed swiftly on both feet (although Lavi kind of stumbled). They examined their surroundings, aweing at all the people and shops. Kanda, not for the first time, was glad that Allen was with them in this huge crowd. Professor Dumbledore eyed the exorcists with great interest while a giant man approached them.

"Ah, this is Rubeus Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore introduced, "Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He will be assisting you in buying supplies today. Unfortunately I must go back to Hogwarts and take care of some matter."

The exorcists nodded goodbye and went back to staring at the big bushy man that was grinning at them.

"Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee."

"Call me Lavi!"

"Yu Kanda."

* * *

By the end of the day, the exorcists were liking Hagrid very much; Especially Lavi.

"So you bred Blast-Ended Skrewts? That's so cool! You have to show me once we're at Hogwarts." Lavi's eyes twinkled as he stared up at Hagrid.

Hagrid chuckled, "'Course, I'd be glad to show yer it. You're the first person who's ever wan'ed to see a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"Hagrid!" A bushy haired girl shouted from a few meters away.

When the girl came closer, she was with two other boys. They all looked delighted to see Hagrid.

"Why, Hermione, Ron and Harry!" Hagrid greeted them with a warm smile.

The exorcists assumed that they were students at Hogwarts that were shopping for their supplies as well. Lavi recognized Harry and his eyes twinkled in delight. He had been reading every single book he could find on the magical world over the past week. He had learned that Harry was the only human to have survived the killing curse. Lavi thought this was because a horcux was created, but he knew better than to go off telling everyone how Harry contained a part of Voldemort's soul. Lavi concluded that in a way, Harry and Allen were very similar.

"Who are they Hagrid?" Harry asked, finally taking notice of the exorcists that were hidden behind Hagrid's back.

"Oh, I forgot! This 'ere is Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Yu Kanda. They're transfer s'udents at Hogwarts this year, and they'll be joining yer grade." The exorcists smiled when their names were introduced.

"Transfer students?" Hermione gasped, "They're the first in decades!"

The golden trio also gasped at the exorcists' appearance. The Chinese girl and the ginger boy was relatively normal (except for the eyepatch), but the Asian guy with long hair was absolutely beautiful even when scowling, and the British looking guy had snow white hair and a huge scar down his eye. Harry unconsciously reached up to touch his scar that was so insignificant in comparison.

"Allen has weird taste in hair coloring." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry wasn't quite sure Allen dyed his hair. Something about Allen's hair screamed 'natural'.

"Hey, I'm Harry Potter" Harry introduced himself and waited for the weird group to start fussing, but their eyes only widened in recognition (thanks to Lavi's blabbing mouth). "And this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." Lenalee gave them a warming smile.

"So he's the main target of Volde- what's his name." Kanda whispered to Lavi and Allen.

"Voldemort, exactly." Lavi replied.

Kanda snorted, "He looks like a withering beansprout."

"You and your beansprouts!" Allen whispered furiously.

The exorcists and the golden trio chatted for a bit while walking to Olivanders, the last shop the exorcists had to go to. Harry thought they were a bright bunch, of course with the exception of Kanda, and this year seemed worth looking forward to.

"Allen's quite polite." Harry whispered to Ron.

"Exactly. I tell you, him getting into Slytherin will be less of a chance than me kissing Hermione, which is impossible!"

Harry was glad Hermione was in front of their group chatting with Lavi about Blast-Ended Skrewts, otherwise she would have heard their conversation and punched Ron in the nose.

The golden trio had followed the group into Olivanders because they were done with supply shopping and had nothing else better to do while waiting for the rest of Ron's family. They were soon regretting coming along, because the shop was a complete disaster. Lenalee's and Lavi's wand had been relatively easy to find, and although Kanda's turn had resulted in a several broken windows and ink pots, he had managed to find a wand in less than ten minutes. But Allen was a completely different story. They were at it for almost half an hour now. The only remains of the shop were the shelves and wands. Everything else had lost its original form and was littering the ground. Harry wondered if Mr. Olivander was down right mad, because his grin got wider every time Allen broke something.

"Very curious…! Ah, maybe this…" Mr. Olivander murmured as he pulled out an extremely old looking wand box. He opened the box and pulled out an antique looking wand with lots of decoration. He handed it to Allen, who was looking very scared and guilty.

The moment the wand touched Allen's hand, warmth climbed up Allen's spine and the whole shop seemed to be glowing for a second. Allen sighed in relief. This was the exact reaction Lavi's, Lenalee's and Kanda's wand showed when the wand chose them.

But then a voice screamed in Allen's mind, "YES, TAKE IT, TAKE IT, TAKE IT, TAKE IT, TAKE IT, TAKE–" the voice repeated the word nonstop.

Allen's head hurt like someone was banging with hammers on both sides. He could not stop himself from grabbing his head with both hands and sinking to the floor. Why was the fourteenth doing this now? Allen had finally found his wand but the fourteenth had to ruin his mood by temporarily going bonkers. Due to experiences over the past few months, Allen had quickly learned that Neah was calm and logical most of the time; the only exception was when something greatly amused him. Then he would loose all grasp on sanity and start acting like a Rhode Camelot.

"Allen, are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't take this wand…" Lenalee put a hand on Allen's shoulder and asked in concern.

The voice grew louder when Neah heard what Lenalee said. The pain was unbearable.

"No, I'll… take it…!" Allen barely whispered out.

"But Allen-" Lenalee began.

"Just let him take it." Lavi interrupted.

Then the voice died down and disappeared back into the depths of Allen's mind. Neah seemed very smug. Allen got up from the ground furiously, glaring at the wand. Just what was this wand anyways, that made Neah loose control?

After a long observation on Allen, Mr. Olivander finally spoke up, "11 inch, made of gopher wood, and mermaid's fin as core. Extremely powerful wand that could do wonderful things in the right hands."

Lavi gasped, "The wood that was supposedly used for building the Noah's Ark?"

"Exactly." Mr. Olivander said. "There is only one wand that is made from gopher wood, and ever since I have gotten hold of this wand, I have tried it on many people. All had failed to be chosen by this wand. I cannot help but wonder why the wand chose Mr. Walker."

All of the exorcists twitched uncomfortably. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged glances and shot a worried look at Allen.

"But isn't the real ark not made up gopher wood?" Kanda asked the others.

"The fourteenth says the white piano that controls the ark is made of gopher wood." Allen explained, after asking the fourteenth in his mind.

"Oh… It's almost as if the wand was made just for you." Lenalee said.

"Not me, the fourteenth." Allen corrected.

Lenalee blushed and lowered her head in guilt.

Allen was irritated. So even the choices of wands were influenced by Noah memories? What _could _he choose for himself anymore? All this and he wasn't even taken over by the Noah yet!

When the group walked out of Olivanders, the golden trio that had been quiet the whole time started whispering to themselves. They had seen and heard everything: Starting from Allen acting weird to the transfer students exchanging glances and talking about it. Even though the transfer students had been talking in hushed tones, the shop was so quiet that they had managed to hear almost all of their conversation.

"Who's the fourteenth?" Ron said.

"What do they mean by 'the real ark'?" Harry said.

"All we know for sure, is that these transfer students seem not only suspicious, but they also seem to be a lot more than just rookie wizards new to the wizarding world." Hermione whispered rather quickly.

Ron and Harry agreed and both winced at the thought of already having stuff to do in the school's library.

* * *

A/N - Very much appreciated if you review! I need a lot of feedback (: They're my sunshine and daisies, my protein, vitamin, ect... Hahaha. I know this story line is soooo cliche, but I enjoy these kinds of stories and I just had to make one up on my own!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Everyone thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! xx love you all, review replies are down at the bottom (I find them annoying when they're at the top). This chapter was SO BORING to write I'm not even kidding there is no interesting scenes what so ever (in my opinion). Heck, they're not even at Hogwarts yet! I'm sorry for the delay but I just had to squeeze this scene in.

* * *

Allen woke up with a gasp. He reached up to touch his left eye that had now activated. He sensed an akuma within the building. His fear built up when he could not recognize what level it was. It wasn't like any of the other akuma he had sensed before. This one had a different feeling – it felt somewhat like a level 4 akuma, but not the same. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he got up to wake Lavi and Kanda.

"What's wrong?" Lavi mumbled beneath the covers.

"Akuma, in the building!" Allen cried.

Lavi and Kanda bolted up and dashed down the halls, following Allen. Allen activated his innocence along the way.

"Wait, Allen!" Lavi shouted.

"What?" Allen said as he came to a stop.

"How many are there?" Lavi asked.

"One, in Harry's room."

"Don't activate your innocence."

"Why not?" Allen frowned.

"I have a feeling it might not be what we're expecting. Kanda will be the only one activating his innocence since he always carries it around anyways. Cover up your eye too Allen. Phew, I'm so glad you wear your gloves when you sleep."

Allen did not understand why he had to do it, but he deactivated his innocence anyway. Several days had passed by since the exorcists had arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The exorcists had fairly enjoyed themselves here despite the suspicious glares from some wizards and the creepy house-elves. The past few days had been very peaceful and the exorcists were happy to enjoy such luxury. And so on a bright, cheery, promising morning of September first, no one expected Allen to come barging into Harry and Ron's room without a single warning. The door banged open with a loud sound that shook the entire house. Startled by the sound, Ron woke up with a start. He saw Allen standing in the doorway, covering his left eye with his right hand. He was glancing around the room warily, as if something was about to pop up and attack him. His silver eyes soon locked up on Harry, who was still sleeping, and narrowed them. Lavi and Kanda soon joined up behind Allen. They too were looking around the room cautiously.

Ron squeaked uneasily when he saw Kanda's unsheathed sword. He'd witnessed Kanda almost slicing Kreacher in half when Kanda had first seen a house-elf. Why did he carry that bloody sword around anyways?

"Merlin's beard. What's going on?" Ron cried helplessly.

Allen didn't answer. Instead, he walked cautiously over to Harry's bed. When Allen's back was facing Ron, he lowered his right arm. Allen couldn't shake off the curiosity that was building up inside of him. What did this soul look like, if it gave off such a dangerous vibe? Allen stared into a blank space right above Harry's body. Allen's eyes widened and he let out a chocking gasp. Tears started rolling down his marble white face. He covered his mouth with his right hand to stop the gasping noises his throat was making. Then a whizzing sound of a machine filled the room and ended with a slight click. Allen flinched in surprise and he looked at Lavi for an explanation. As soon as the click went off, it was followed by Harry's scream. The agonizing scream filled every space of the house with dread. Just when the scream had almost driven the complete sanity out of Ron, Harry's eyes flashed open and his upper body bolted up right. He gasped for air and his hand automatically reached for his throbbing scar. He looked like a frightened deer.

"Harry!" Ron cried as he dashed towards Harry's bed.

"Ron… Th-The e-eyes…" Harry stuttered.

Scurrying noises were heard from outside the halls. Soon enough, everyone in the house was gathered outside the doorway.

"What's going on here? We heard a door bang and then Harry's scream!" Moody demanded as he, Lupin, Lenalee, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley pushed their way into the room. Hermione rushed towards the bed where Harry and Ron were.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley sighted Kanda, she murmured to herself, "No matter how many times I tell him, he goes and waves that threatening thing around the house!"

Kanda just snorted and ignored her. Everyone was utterly confused (except Lavi). Some were fussing around Harry; others were trying to get a better understanding of the situation.

"Lavi, what happened?" Lenalee asked.

"I'll explain later." Lavi whispered back.

Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda just stared at Allen, who was standing motionless next to the bed, not budging an inch. Even though Lavi could not make up Allen's expression because his white hair was hiding his facial features, he knew exactly how Allen was feeling. Moody stormed up to Allen and grabbed him by the arm.

Moody shouted, "What in the bloody hell did you do to Harry, boy!"

"Now Alastor, don't just go questioning the poor child." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Lupin, Molly, I told you these lot were suspicious. They all happen to be transfer students at Hogwarts, they all happen to know each other, one of them carries a sword around all the time, and the other looks like he's under a very severe curse. What was Professor Dumbledore thinking, inviting them to Hogwarts, and then bringing them here, this - " Moody exploded.

"Sir, Allen didn't do anything. I just had a terrible nightmare, that's all. I'm sorry if I woke everyone up, but I'm sure Allen did nothing to me." Harry interrupted.

Moody blinked for a moment and let go of Allen's arm.

Allen took this opportunity. He cleared his throat then politely bowed and explained, "My sincere apologies for waking everyone up this morning by slamming the door. I was just really excited for today's train ride to Hogwarts, I could not help my self from barging into Harry's room to plan the day." Allen turned to Harry and then Ron, "I'm very sorry."

Ron was confused but he nodded anyways.

"If I may, I will excuse myself for the mean time." Allen said. He walked out the room with his fellow exorcists trailing behind him.

The remaining people in the room just exchanged puzzled glances. Mrs. Weasley sat down beside Harry, who had now straightened up and was mentally sorting out what had happened.

"Harry dear, are you alright? Your scream, it sounded so terrible." Mrs. Weasley asked in concern.

"Harry, did they threaten you into not telling us?" Lupin said.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you. They didn't threaten me. Even if they did, I think I would know better than to keep my mouth shut." Harry gave a shaky smile.

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a stern look and patted him on the shoulder. She got up from the bed and looked around at Lupin, who was still mumbling something about the exorcists.

"Even if they did do something to Harry, Professor Dumbledore has made a firm decision to invite them to Hogwarts. Without definite proof, our opinions cannot change anything." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But Molly, what if they do something to Harry at Hogwarts? We've got to change Professor Dumbledore's decision." Lupin said.

"Remus, we've already contacted him several times regarding this problem, and not once has his decision faltered. Besides, Professor Dumbledore said he would have an eye out for them. I think that's enough."

"Alright." Lupin grunted.  
"We can discuss further matters about today's incident later on. More importantly, everybody get ready! We have a bright day ahead of us and we don't want to miss that train now do we?" Mrs. Weasley led the confused crowd out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The golden trio were now the only people in the room, and for a moment they only exchanged glances.

"Harry, what exactly happened? Was it really a nightmare?" Ron asked in concern.

"Yeah, I had another vision." Harry said, rubbing his scar.

"Another vision!" Hermione cried.

"But I don't understand any of it." Harry explained, "Voldemort was practically being ordered around by these strange looking humans. There were two of them. One was about Percy's age, and the other was as little as a first year. They both had coal-grey skin and amber eyes…" Harry's eyes widened, "Amber eyes…!"

"Yes, that is quite peculiar. I've never heard any human looking creature with those physical appearances." Hermione gasped.

"Wait, ordering you-know-who? That's impossible!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry went on, "That's not all of it, through out the whole dream, even though the little one was staring into Voldemort's eyes, it felt like she knew I was there. I just know it. She was not staring at Voldemort, but at me." Harry's eyes widened with fear. "It felt like she was piercing every part of my mind and soul. I felt so vulnerable. I've never felt such fear… not even with Voldemort!"

Hermione frowned, "But you were in a dream. That's impossible Harry. How would she have known you were there, when you're not even there?"

"I don't know Hermione. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget those pair of eyes."

For a moment they all just sat there, taking everything in.

"By the way, why was everyone suspecting Allen?" Harry asked.

"Well, before you screamed, and we were both asleep, Allen just suddenly came barging into the room, with Lavi and Kanda following him behind. That's very unusual of Allen because he always knocks before he enters a room. What was more unusual was that he looked super weary, and he was covering his left eye… you know, the one with the scar. Then without a single explanation he goes up to your bed and stares at you. And on top of that, he starts to cry, like some disorientated secret lover or something!" Ron explained.

Harry and Hermione blinked stupidly. Why on earth would anyone barge into their room and stare at Harry sleeping?

"That's creepy." Harry mumbled.

"Perhaps he's gay or something." Ron laughed.

"Ronald, this is not the time to be joking around! Who knows what Allen's up to. He's really suspicious I tell you!" Hermione hissed.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, how could I have forgotten Allen! The two suspicious strangers from my dream, they talked about Allen. They knew him. They were talking about how they wanted to meet Allen at Hogwarts, and how fun it was going to be!"

Ron and Hermione stared at each other, not being able to believe what Harry was saying.

Ron laughed nervously. "Perhaps it was a-another Allen?" Then he squeaked, "Please tell me it was another Allen."

The question did not need an answer. They all stared at the ground for a minute.

"If he really is a Death Eater, then we've got some serious problem going on here." Hermione chocked out.

"We'll find out at the sorting ceremony. If Allen gets sorted into Slytherin, then he definitely is one." Ron said.

"Being in Slytherin doesn't necessarily make you a Death Eater Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and your house rivalry."

"But Ron has a point Hermione. If he really does get placed into Slytherin, the chances of him being a Death Eater are off the chart." Harry said.

* * *

The supposedly-death-eater sneezed violently at the breakfast table.

'Am I catching a cold? No, someone's probably talking about me behind my back. Not that surprising after the incident today.' Allen thought to himself. He glanced at Moody who had been glaring at the exorcists from a distance for the last thirty minutes, pretending to read the newspaper that was upside down. Allen was currently rejecting all the food offers at the breakfast table. This certainly was an extraordinary day.

"Come on Allen, if you don't eat up, you'll have no strength on the long train ride." Lenalee said as she pushed a plate of bacon and eggs towards Allen's direction.

"I'll throw it up on the train ride anyways…" Allen mumbled. He placed his chin on the breakfast table and shuddered, once again remembering the shocking view he had seen this morning.

'So according to Lavi, Harry is apparently a Horcrux.' Allen thought, 'What horrifying things Horcruxes are…'

He had seen a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to Harry this morning. It wasn't like any of the akuma souls he had seen before. No, it was much, much more frightening. It did not even have a shape of an ordinary soul. What was more like it was a groaning house elf in bloody shreds, curled up like a ball. Allen did not want to see it ever again.

"Lavi, why didn't you tell me about Harry earlier? As if the suspicious glares weren't enough." Allen groaned.

"Because I didn't and still don't get why you were suddenly able to see it, after all those days of living under the same roof. It could have been an akuma, and we didn't want to risk the chances. And then your eye deactivated right before Harry woke up. That's really weird. Do you think it has to do with a dream he was having?" Lavi said while stuffing his mouth with toast.

"Who cares, it's not like figuring it out will help us on our mission anyway." Kanda said as he glowered at Moody.

The exorcists would only later come to realize that Kanda had been terribly wrong. But for the time being, everyone, with the exception of Lavi, agreed. Lavi had no choice but to shrug the problem off temporarily. What use would it be anyway to explain his concern to these thick heads? After a lot of persuading, Allen finally chugged down some food. Then they got up and headed for their rooms to gather their baggage.

When the group passed by Moody, Lavi flipped Moody's newspaper upright and snickered to him, "Worrying will only shorten your life span." Then he left off to his room, leaving a fuming wizard saying words that would have made even Draco Malfoy blush.

* * *

Thank you all for the encouraging comments (: Kanda does seem to say a little bit too much hahaha I just had to include him here and there because he's my favorite character omg. But yes, it's getting a little out of his personality zone ;p

TheSatanicNightmare - Thanks for the feedback! Appreciate it :D Yeah, even when I was writing I was like wait something's not right about that sentence.. haha. I fixed it, I have to admit I don't know how to make it seem more natural than that..

Ms. MusicLover - Thank you! haha yeah I wanted to emphasize the 14th because I love his very existence and he's the reason why I keep reading D. Gray-man

jozefien - Haha same here! I guess you'll find out next chapter ;D


	3. Chapter 3

I feel incredibly irresponsible for updating after a hiatus of 8 months xP I actually had this written right after I finished the 2nd chapter but I disliked it so much I kept on pushing it aside and be like 'I'll edit this tomorrow.' and then I never did it lollllll. I was motivated to write this because i ate soba yesterday and that reminded me of Kanda and then yeah... c: Thank you guys so much for all the follows and reviews and favorites I appreciate it so much! I love you guys.

* * *

Allen took a deep, shaky breath as he started to push against his rattling luggage trolley. He broke into a sprint and the red overwhelming wall became closer and closer by the second. He tightly shut his eyes, in fear of possibly banging his head into the wall. When his certainty of crashing had reached the limit, he found his body feeling as if it was passing through rippling water's surface. Shivers went down his spine as he gasped and slowed down his pace to come to a steady stop. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he set his eyes on was a huge scarlet train that puffed white smoke into the air.

Allen's eyes widened at the foreign sight, something he definitely had not anticipated beyond the wall he had just passed through. People wearing cloaks and pointy wizard hats filled the station. Pets of all colors and sizes were in cages on top of luggage trollies. Families were hugging one another, saying goodbye. Kids were gathered around in groups, chattering and laughing. The atmosphere was festive, and in the air hung the excitement of little ones. Allen turned around to find the rest of his group, who were now rushing in from the wall behind him.

"Well, what do you know, platform nine and three quarters was actually here." Kanda growled as he glanced at the black platform sign on the wall that said, 'Platform 9 ¾'.

"Well of course it's here!" Fred laughed as he placed an arm on Kanda's shoulder, which was quick to be shoved off.

"And you'd think Yu would be –" George said from Kanda's other side.

"Used to magic by now –"

"After all we did to help him!"

Kanda's hand twitched as he remembered all those mortifying pranks the twins had pulled on him at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. There wasn't one single peaceful day with the potions that were dumped in his food and on his clothes and in his facial lotions and on his pillow and even in his beautiful raven locks of hair. One day it would be glittering nosebleeds, gender transformations, and the other he would wake up to find two perfect little kitty ears on his head. Those potions were even worse than Komui's. Why did they have to pick on him? Why not the stupid beansprout or the retarded little rabbit?

The group went to an empty compartment and started loading their baggage. Mrs. Weasley fussed around the red heads, scolding the twins in advance for any trouble they would make.

"Fred and George, make sure you stay out of trouble this year. I don't want another letter saying that you guys blew up a toilet." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Blew up a toilet? We never blew up a toilet." George said.

"Great idea though, Mum." Fred said.

"Fred, George." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"We won't." Fred laughed but glanced suggestively at George anyways.

"Everyone's so happy, right Allen?" Lenalee's smile soon disappeared when she traced Allen's gaze when he failed to reply.

Allen stared at a first year boy rejecting his mother's goodbye kiss. The boy looked around, embarrassed, and whined to his mom. "Mom! I told you I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm old enough to go to Hogwarts now – "

"Allen," Lenalee called softly as she placed an arm on his shoulder.

Allen snapped back into reality and turned around only to see that everyone had already organized their luggage in the compartments and were getting on.

"Oh, sorry Lenalee." Allen sighed.

Mrs. Weasely did not restrain herself from giving a heartfelt hug to the exorcists. "Honestly, you're just a bunch of kids." She smiled at them, "Have a safe year at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely." The three exorcists grinned sweetly as she got on the train and waved goodbye.

The horn blew and the train slowly started to move. Allen stared blankly at all the families waving goodbye from the window. He lost himself in his trail of thoughts. When he finally snapped out, the train was already passing through endless green meadows with horses and cows. He looked around the train compartment. The exorcists and the golden trio were the only ones remaining in it. He noticed the two groups were actually getting along very well, despite all the suspicion that pointed towards each other. They were chatting very naturally and casually. Allen once again thanked socialable Lavi for coming along on this mission.

There were all sorts of strange food littering the compartment. Allen picked up the nearest snack that read 'Chocolate Frog'.

'Oh boy, I love chocolate!' Allen thought as he opened the snack.

He gave out a strangled cry when the frog jumped at his face.

The wizards laughed at his alarmed state and the exorcists shook their heads at him being so frightened by a chocolate frog.

Allen noticed the person on the side of the snack. He recognized the man, and showed it to the exorcists.

"Isn't he the…" He said.

"Yeah, it's Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, he must be pretty famous to be on a snack." Lenalee said.

"Pretty famous? There isn't a witch or wizard who doesn't know him!" Ron said.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Allen asked when Dumbledore was nowhere to be found on the card.

"Well you don't expect him to be there all day long do you?" Ron said.

Allen raised his brow at the question but shrugged it off and instead picked up Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

'Every flavor? Do they actually mean it?' He thought to himself as he ate a bright green bean.

Allen's face reddened up as soon as he tasted it. He started coughing uncontrollably and grabbed onto Kanda who was next to him for dear life.

"He must be crazy to hang onto Kanda like that…" Ron winced to Harry.

Kanda unsheathed his sword and put it against Allen's neck. Allen, still coughing, put up his hands in surrender.

"Allen, are you okay?" Hermione cried, but soon a look of relief washed across her face when she saw the beans packaging Allen was holding onto.

"You ate Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans didn't you?" Hermione laughed.

Allen nodded his head furiously, the corner of his eyes tearing up.

"Well, what flavor is it?" Lavi laughed.

After Allen finally settled down, he groaned, "Wasabi."

Lenalee and Lavi laughed uncontrollably at Allen's flushed face.

"They're not lying when they say there's every flavor." Harry warned him. "I swear Ron got a bogie flavored one once."

Allen crumpled his face.

Then they played wizard card games and forced the people who lost to eat the funny looking beans. Lenalee was forced to eat a funny green one but got lucky because it was apple flavored. Lavi ate a funny brown one and swore as he spat it out immediately. Harry felt weird to be watching the four rookie wizards try wizard treats. It reminded him of himself when he was just a first year. He smiled at the memory.

Black Allen was almost out when Allen suggested a nice game of Poker instead of wizard card games. Kanda and Lavi had to stuff him with pumpkin pastries to stop him from talking about it. Hermione and Harry were in the corner, giving a detailed explanation about poker to Ron.

Although Allen had dealt with stares all his life, it was becoming annoying to watch the constant students from other compartments pretending to pass by to take a good glance at the exorcists. However, Allen didn't blame them. It was an obvious reaction after the exorcists' strange physical appearances and their sudden arrival at Hogwarts. However Allen was extremely startled when three students actually stopped by to enter the compartment. At first Allen thought these were the trio's friends, but quickly changed his mind when he saw their faces instantly furrowing up when they saw who had come.

"What is this, a freak convention?" A blonde, scrawny boy standing in the middle of the group sneered while glaring at the exorcists.

"Who invited you, Malfoy?" Harry scowled.

Malfoy glared at Harry, "Everyone in the train is talking about them four. Is little Potter sad now that he isn't in the middle of all the attention any more?" Malfoy pouted sarcastically as the two behind him snickered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron glowered.

"Afraid to face the truth, Weasley?" Malfoy turned his attention to the exorcists, "Who are you guys anyway? You lot don't look like first years. Well, maybe the albino one does." Malfoy spat while taking a good look at Allen.

Allen had a hard time trying to ignore both the comment and Kanda smirking next to him.

Lenalee said patiently, "We're transfer students at Hogwarts. Nice to meet you."

"Transfer students?" Malfoy snickered. " What kind of losers are you if Hogwarts forgot to even send you a letter in the first place? Well, even a thick head could tell that you all are a bunch of filthy _Mud bloods_."

The three Slytherins chuckled. Allen saw Hermione clenching her fist but couldn't understand why.

"Mud – Bloods? What are those?" Lenalee asked while taking a bite out of a pumpkin pastry.

At this the three cackled up.

Malfoy said, "See? What did I tell you? Clearly mud-bloods. As if we don't have enough." He glowered at Hermione with disgust. "They'll probably get placed into Hufflepuff, or worse," He spat the next word out, "Gryffindor."

Kanda, who was rapidly getting pissed off by Malfoy's attitude, growled at the three strangers, "Fuck off."

Their firmness faltered under his death glare. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Kanda's glare gave off such a dangerous vibe, he only managed to avert his gaze to Harry and with a shaking voice say, "Have fun at Hogwarts with these freaks, Potter," and quickly exited the compartment in a dash along with his companions.

"Who are they?" Lavi asked the trio.

"Slytherins. Mafloy, Crabbe and Goyle." Ron said, still glaring at the compartment door.

"Slytherin?" Allen asked.

Hermione explained, "Oh right, you four don't know yet. There are four houses at Hogwarts. The houses determine where you sleep, who you have your classes with, and eat. Basically like your family at Hogwarts. There's Gryffindor, the brave, Hufflepuff, the loyal, Slytherin, the cunning, and Ravenclaw, the wise."

"Of course, everyone knows that 'cunning' is just a diplomatic term for 'evil.'" Ron said. "We're in Gryffindor by the way."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin has had a house rivalry for ages." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly it's about time everyone got tired of it."

Allen wondered what house he would get placed in. He couldn't help himself from hoping to be placed for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

'Slytherin would be fun.' Neah purred in the back of Allen's mind.

'With those snob bags? No way.' Allen snapped back.

* * *

After a while, the Hogwarts Express slowly came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. The exorcists dressed up into their new wizard robes. Kanda, Lavi, and Allen kept on tripping in their robes on their way out of the train. Lenalee had to strain Kanda from slicing off the robe's bottom part off.

"I'm not good with robes." Lavi whined, as he got up the millionth time after tripping again.

When the group exited the train, they stopped to marvel at the huge shadowing castle up ahead. The ancient castle had a mysterious aura that intoxicated the exorcists.

"It's huge!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Reminds me of headquarters." Lenalee smiled.

A group of carriages were waiting for the students at the station. The exorcists were haunted by the beauty of the creatures that pulled the carriages. The big, bony horses stared at them with their white, glittering eyes that lacked pupils. Their huge but scrawny wings added onto the overall eerie and spooky appearances of these magnificent creatures.

"Hermione, what are those horse like creatures called?" Lavi asked, his eyes glistening with curiosity.

"What horses?" Hermione asked, obviously confused.

"Those bony winged horses pulling the carriages." Lavi said, pointing at the thestrals.

"What are you talking about? Those carriages are enchanted so that they move on their own." Hermione laughed nervously.

Allen cocked his head to the side. "But they're right there!"

"They're so beautiful." Lenalee sighed.

Harry was almost scared out of his wits when he realized the whole group of transfer students could see the thestrals, just like he could. Only people who had watched a loved one die could see these creatures, and it wasn't normal to be able to see them. Harry was pretty sure Kanda could see them too, judging by the slightly shaken expression he had on. Harry's heart sank when he realized that all four of them being able to see the thestrals was not a coincidence.

When the carriages arrived at the castle, everyone followed the tide of the crowd and entered the massive building. The exorcists could not believe their eyes. The castle itself was out of the ordinary. Everything was so grand and imperial. They gaped at the chandeliers and the decorations on the ceilings. The endless hallways were decorated with thousands of paintings and armors. But what really startled the exorcists were the paintings that talked and the staircases that moved.

Lenalee screamed in surprise when a portrait of a woman dressed in Victorian clothing squealed as the group passed by, "How nice to see you all again! Oh Neville! You've grown so much dear, and Pansy, is that a new haircut I see? It looks quite marvelous. Yes, I would like to get one myself, but you see, I'm a portrait – "

A portrait of a plump, spoiled looking man asked Allen as he walked by, "Blimey, how many hair jinxes does it take to keep your hair like that?"

A pirate portrait blabbered when Lavi passed by it, "I see yer got no right eye just like me do. I lost 'is fella back when I fought that giant sea king out in the blue seas – "

Lavi almost fell off when a staircase suddenly started moving sideways.

"Be careful, these staircases like to move around a lot." Hermione warned them.

Lavi agreed enthusiastically as he gripped onto the staircase handle for dear life with his shaking, white palms.

When the group was about to enter the Great Hall just like everyone else was, Professor McGonagall stopped the exorcists.

"Miss Granger, Potter, Weasley." She acknowledged them with a nod. Then she turned to the exorcists, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Since you four haven't been sorted into a house yet, you will be taking part of The Sorting Ceremony at the start-of-term banquet that will begin shortly. Follow me. You'll be entering with the first years." She said as she started walking down the staircase.

The exorcists followed her and met up with the group of first years. They all gawked at the exorcists, not believing what they were seeing.

After a while of waiting, the group finally entered the Great Hall in a single file line. Their eyes widened at the candles floating above their heads and the night sky that was there instead of the ceiling. The four tables that filled up the hall were packed with students. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Allen almost jumped out of line when he saw a silver, transparent ghost floating by one of the tables. He was confused because his eye wasn't activated.

"Relax, we can see them too. They're ghosts." Lenalee whispered behind him.

"Ghosts?" Allen repeated, wide eyed.

The exorcists could feel the weight of the many pair of eyes that were locked on them. Allen glanced around and saw that almost every one of the students were staring at the strange group of exorcists.

Shortly after a few moments of silence, a loud voice started singing. The students only then noticed the worn out wizard hat sitting on top of a wooden stool. It was battered and torn at places. A rip near the brim was opening and closing wide like a mouth. Allen had to admit, the hat wasn't a very good singer. When it finished the song, the whole hall burst into applause. Then Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said.

Allen figured that the hat looked into your mind to tell which house you were to be sorted in. He failed to realize that Neah could talk to the hat directly if he wanted to.

The exorcists watched as each first year got sorted into a house. In the end, they were the only ones remaining in the middle of all the eyes.

"This year, out of special circumstances, we have four transfer students who will be joining the fifth years." Professor McGonagall announced.

For a moment the hall buzzed with murmurs until the professor called, "Bookman, Lavi."

Lavi hurried up to the stool with a wide grin on his face and eagerly put the sorting hat on.

After a brief moment, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Lavi put on a smug smile as he walked across to the Ravenclaw table that cheered, welcoming him. He waved casually and sat next to a blonde girl.

"Lee, Lenalee."

It didn't take long for the hat to decide. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole table roared as she walked over with a slight blush on her cheeks. She went and sat with the trio.

"Kanda, Yuu."

He put the hat on and sat on the stool with a displeased expression. Even while the hat was sorting him, he didn't miss the chance to glare at all the students in the hall.

The hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Kanda walked over coolly. Allen saw Harry and Ron exchanging confused looks. Kanda went and sat by Lenalee.

"Walker, Allen."

A wave of silence washed over the hall as every single eye was locked on Allen. He took a deep, shaky breath and walked up to put on the sorting hat.

Allen heard the sorting hat doing a little mental sigh before it started talking in his ear. 'All four of you have seen and experienced far too much – it's unbelievable. But what surprises me most is that all of you have still managed to keep a grasp on your friendship and moral beliefs. I see you're not very different either. It's decided, Gryffindor is a suitable house for you. Ah, but hmm? What's this in the corner of your mind?'

Allen could have not been any more dumbfounded when Neah snapped back at the hat. 'Hey, do you mind? Stop intruding my space. Ugh, as if this place isn't crowded enough –'

"S-SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat screamed out loud before Neah could even finish his sentence.

'How rude.' Neah snorted, then added in a more gleeful tone, 'But at least we got into Slytherin.'

Allen walked over to the Slytherin table, oblivious to the claps and the golden trio's stiff faces, preoccupied by the shock of how the presence of Neah had completely changed the sorting hat's mind of where to place him.

The world seemed to stop when Allen realized that he was powerless against the formidable Noah memories residing inside him.

* * *

This chapter kind of seems choppy but ignore thatttttttt! Although I want Allen to be in Slytherin it's going to be hard to organize the story when the exorcists aren't all in the same house. Oh well haha I love making the main characters suspects of evil x) I love feedback guyss never enough feedback!

the midnight requiem - Hahaha gosh your compliments are making me blush! Why thankyou :) I think you are setting the expectations for my story too high hahaha I love your long reviews they make me super duper mega happy!

Ms. MusicLover- Tyki is my favorite, so of course :) He's so posh and sexy asdfkjslfdfs. Yes, to be honest I regret not making the Akuma soul scene longer :(

B3GIN - lol Allen does seem harsh xD. I agree, lets just say it's because of the Noah memories... (Totally on purpose pshttt)


End file.
